Recuerdos
by charlie jeani
Summary: Los recuerdos son pequeños fantasmas que siempre nos persiguen pero si tenemos a la persona adecuada junto a nosotros no son tan malos


Éstaba sentada sobre el techo de la casa, el dios Ra ya desaparecía en el horizonte mientras Bast aprovechaba para bañarme con sus últimos rayos de sol. Los últimos destellos de mi piel creaban un caleidoscopio sobre las tejas. Este día siempre me ponía triste, y para mi mala suerte, había coincidido con uno de los viajes de Benjamín y Amun, y no era justo molestar a Kebi con algo así. Cambie mi posición recostando mi oreja en las rodillas, aun tenia fresco el recuerdo, claro mi mente de vampiro era infalible.

….

Era un día como cualquier otro en mi nueva vida, estaba disfrutando de una tarde con Benji, ya me había acostumbrado a lo maravilloso que podía llegar a ser el mundo, mis años de neófita había quedado atrás.

-Princesa- uno de los vampiros/guardias/sacerdotes del templo de Amun caminaba en nuestra dirección. – esto llego al templo hace unas horas lo siento.- dijo cuándo llegó junto a nosotros, tome la tablilla que me extendía. Después de indicar el año, el mes, la estación y el día en que nos encontrábamos anunciaba: El dios Men Maat Ra (Seti I) ha ascendido a su horizonte, el rey se ha elevado al cielo, se unido al disco solar, se ha fundido con quien lo creó.

Un sentimiento casi olvidado regreso a mí pero con más fuerza, mi nueva mente tomo el dolor y lo multiplico. Un sollozo seco salió de mi garganta. Benjamín que estaba parado detrás de mí y había leído la inscripción paso sus manos por mis hombros mostrándome su apoyo.

….

Suspire, la noche con sus infinitas estrellas ya iluminaba el desierto cuando regrese al presente, recordaba los días que le siguieron, el caos en el que se sumió la ciudad después de la muerte de mi padre, la alteración del orden cósmico, de la Maat Egipto se debilitaba y, en consecuencia, podían acecharlo fuerzas hostiles: desde los enemigos del país hasta peligros sobrenaturales que se manifestaban en forma de plagas, hambrunas y desgracias que podían sumir a Egipto en el caos.

….

Afortunadamente mi hermano Ramsés estaba haciendo todos los rituales funerarios como era debido, y pronto el orden en la Maat se vería restablecido.

-tengo que ir- era la discusión que Benjamín y yo habíamos tenido después de que me dieran la noticia.

-es peligroso y lo sabes, ¿Qué pasaría si alguien te ve?

-quiero verlos.

-lo sé y te comprendo, pero no puedes.- se había acercado a mí y me acariciaba la cara con ternura.

-por favor, nadie me vera y llevara a Siti con migo.

-no lo sé, es muy arriesgado. ¿y si te descontrolas?

-no lo hare.-dije enojada.- ya puedo controlarme- el me miro alzando una ceja, respire para tranquilizarme. –Por favor- dije de nuevo, sabía lo que ese tono de voz le hacía y me sentí mal por usarlo a mi beneficio.

….

Reí suavemente al recordarlo, por un momento me perdí en la arena que se arremolinaba fuera del jardín, una ráfaga llevo hacia mí un poco de arena y recordé el día del funeral.

….

La arena se elevaba por las ráfagas de viento que azotaban el lugar aun así el disco solar brillaba con mucha intensidad celebrando que mi padre había renacido a la inmortalidad, yo me escabullía entre las doncellas de mí para entonces cuñada, Nefertari, Siti caminaba muy cerca de mí, y miraba hacia todos lados en busca de cualquier indicio de que alguien nos reconociera. Me había puesto un manto que cubría todo mi cuerpo incluido mi cabello y mi rostro pero debajo llevaba mis vestimentas funerarias, después de todo era mi padre. La procesión avanzo hasta la tumba donde iba a ser depositado el cuerpo, el sacerdote iba al frente cantando, mientras los creados del palacio llevaban los órganos de mi padre dentro de vasijas y el libro de la muerte, que guiaría su camino hacia el más allá.

Al llegar a la tumba el sacerdote inicio las plegarias necesarias, y pronto el sarcófago estaba siendo introducido por los esclavos junto con todas las pertenencias de mi padre, respire pesadamente antes de girarme y susurrarle a Siti un "vámonos".

Al llegar a casa se notaba en mi cara la tristeza al haber renacido a la vida inmortal me hizo darme cuenta que quizá las sagradas escrituras no estaban tan en lo cierto, según los sacerdotes solos los nobles y los grandes reyes se unían a los dioses para gobernar desde el cielo y ser inmortales, yo era noble, Amun y Kebi también lo era pero Benjamín no, Amun lo había encontrado actuando en las calles por dinero y ahora en esos momentos no sabía que pensar o que creer sobre el paradero de mi padre.

-se cómo te encuentras – había escuchado como Benjamín se acercaba pero sabía lo mucho que lo frustraba no poder sorprenderme así que cuando sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros levante mi mano para ponerla sobre la suya. –y quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti, siempre.

-lo sé y te amo por eso- le dije abrazándolo y sus pirando cuando sentí sus fuertes brazos rodeándome y reconfortándome hundí mi cara en su pecho dejando atrás todos los pensamientos que había tenido antes, sin importar donde estuviera mi padre lo amaría por siempre y eso era más que suficiente.

-yo también te amo- susurro Benjamín contra mi cabello mientras besaba mi cuello y me abrazaba más fuerte.

….

Me levante y empecé a caminar por el techo, las tejas crujían suavemente bajo mis pies descalzos. El recordar me mantenía firme y me recordaba lo que era y a donde pertenecía, y eso nada lo cambiaria, nada. Vi al cielo de nuevo una vez más pero esta vez con una sonrisa en la cara.


End file.
